A semiconductor device may include a plurality of semiconductor devices formed on a single substrate. For example, a semiconductor wafer may include a plurality of die that may be processed to form a plurality of semiconductor devices from a single semiconductor wafer. Various processes may be used to separate the semiconductor device into a plurality of semiconductor devices.
For example, stealth dicing through tape may be used to separate the semiconductor wafer into a plurality of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor device typically may comprise a circuitry layer positioned on a silicon layer. The circuitry layer comprising the top surface and the silicon layer comprising the bottom surface. The backside or bottom surface of the semiconductor wafer is applied to a tape material. Various tape materials may be used such as Lintec D-L01wtest38 tape, Lintec D-175, and/or Nitto PF-04.
Various methods may be used to form a plurality of semiconductor devices from a single semiconductor wafer mounted to tape material. For example, an infrared laser cleaves a portion of the silicon layer of the semiconductor wafer and a tape expander machine is then used to apply an expanding force to the tape material causing the silicon lattice to break apart where the infrared laser has cleaved it. Alternatively, the single semiconductor wafer could be formed into a plurality of semiconductor devices mechanically, by etching, by lasing, and/or by other methods.
Semiconductor processing and packaging techniques continue to evolve to meet industry demands for increased performance and reduced size. Electronic products, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistances, laptop computers, as well as other electronic devices, require packaged semiconductor assemblies having a high density of devices while having a relatively small footprint. The thickness of semiconductor wafers may be reduced to minimize the size of semiconductor devices, i.e. dies. As the thickness of the semiconductor device decreases, the device may be more fragile and it may be more difficult to remove from the tape. As an example, it may be difficult to remove a semiconductor die having a thickness of under 50 microns from the tape without potentially damaging the device.
Additional drawbacks and disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.